We shall see each other again
by leliana McKay
Summary: Sequel of The choices we must make. Laura is scheming,the resistance is fighting, but when will the battlestars come back? What's Bill's plan?The Final chapter is online!
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, I wrote a sequel as you demanded! I would like to thank my beta reader Lidarose13 for her wonderful job.

Any mistakes in the story are my fault so blame me!

Disclaimers: the characters are not mine, if they were I would be rich!

Spoilers: season 2 obviously and even season three (for all I know about it)

_Chapter 1: On the planet_

**New Caprica**

**One week after the first settlement arrival**

**Somewhere on the planet**

Laura Roslin was tired, settling on a new planet with horrendous atmospheric conditions, working continuously to make the dirty ground a home, and finally finding out she was not really as useful as she thought down there, made her homesick or rather "Galactica sick". She had been able to forget that awful feeling of guilt, the guilt of leaving Bill Adama, the man her heart was longing for, up there, on orbit around New Caprica.

She had buried herself in work, not the usual boring paperwork she had been used on Colonial One, no, that would have been too perfect. No, she worked helping building the camp, settling tents, furnishing the small spaces people would be living in from now on. She was not a leader, not anymore, even if she had some ideas for sure. She stayed in the background, keeping a low profile, helping was a matter of survival and she was just a normal citizen to the eye of the government.

Being busy, she hadn't even thought about the Galactica until today. She was not as young as she used to be and the pain in her back and knees told her she could not carry on like that. Dying from exhaustion the first week was not her idea of a new life. So she thought about Bill, what could have been, what would be if they found a way to leave this frakking planet. It would take time but as Bill said she should never give up hope. How she wanted for him to take her in his arms holding her so close she could feel his heart beating...

She quickly shook herself from the idea, she could not start getting depressed, not now.

Consequently, she decided to occupy her mind . She thought the only thing she was good at now was teaching and for that she needed to meet with President Baltar. People had to find a way to survive by themselves, so she figured, 'I will teach the children of the Colonies' that would give her a purpose to live on that planet, and maybe that will be the ideal cover for her if she decided ever to rally people against the President.

Trying to get in touch with the President was the hard part, he seemed to be somehow busy at every hour of the day. Laura knew that Gaius Baltar would be either drinking, or smoking, or having a handful of women on his lap, instead of taking care of the people on the planet.

She managed to get a hold of him two days later, and had been invited aboard Colonial One. She was escorted by two guards who regarded her warily. Some people still looked at her while she walked on the muddy street of New Caprica, they observed her every move, she was still the former President even though many people had only seen her face once. Being a recluse on a ship, escaping Cylons did that. People knew your name, but would forget your face easily. Once her shuttle landed, the guards took her to her old office where Baltar was smoking a cigar glancing through the window.

"Mister President" she politely nodded at him.

"Madame Roslin, a pleasure; I was surprised to receive a request from you to see me. I would have thought I wasn't your favorite person at the moment" he said giving her a fake smile.

"President Baltar, I'm here to discuss the education of the children of the fleet. As you know, we are barely settled and the parents are building up shelters all around the city while the children are left to play in the mud. I would like, with your permission, to start a school."

"Hmm..." Baltar was gazing into space thinking, trying to find the trap in Laura's proposal. Gaius was clearly overwhelmed by his new status and seemed to be unable to make choices by himself, at least it was Laura's thought once she saw the man behind the desk.

"What a marvelous idea!" he suddenly said coming out of a trance. 'As long as she was out of his way, she could have her school' he thought. Of course he would never give her anything higher than a teaching position, the more power, the more dangerous she would be.

"It might take some time, I am busy with more urgent matters" he replied.

"I could take care of it, Mister President", announced Laura.

"NO" he jerked up quickly, "I will do my best. You will have your school by next week. A few chairs and tables should be easy to find. I don't want you to get involved in that" he said faking a laugh. Looking at her he saw her determination 'Yes, dangerous' he thought.

"Yes sir" answered Laura knowing fully what was going on in his mind, 'he wants to control me, restrain my movements, we will see what happens'.

She was dismissed and escorted back to the camp.

Leaving the ship, she knew Baltar didn't even think about the people down there, like if everything would happen by itself. This was just the beginning, and things would only be getting harder from now on.

The shuttle moved and Laura glanced out the window, she saw it, it was there, so close but so far, the Galactica. This distress that had been haunting her came back 'Bill' she whispered, her hand touching the window, her eyes glazed with unshred tears.

At the same time, Admiral Adama was too glancing at the sky and thought 'Laura, where are you?'

Their journey was just beginning, and their path would bring them together just to better bring them apart.

End chapter 1

a/n: this is just to explain a bit about Laura's life and feelings; and because I'm being nice, I'm putting chapter 2! so you better review!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, thank you Lidarose13! I appreciate your help.

Thanks in advance to all the nice people who will review! (trying to stay on your good grace!)

_Chapter 2: Bill's plan_

**BattlestarGalactica**

**Three weeks after the settlement on New Caprica**

**CIC**

Admiral Adama had been the witness to the fall of his fleet. Well, 'fall' was a big word, but watching his crew, slowly, one by one, leave the ship for that planet had been hard on him. Half of his officers, pilots and mechanics had shuttled down to the city. He understood though, finally able to stop running, living on a planet with fresh air, trees, water, start a new life, forming a family, those arguments seemed tempting even to him.

Work was so different now, no Cylon threat, no Dradis alerts, no jump to another system, he felt less of an Admiral, just a man who had lost his war. So, by himself, he tried to run the ship, 'Keep training, be alert' he had told the remaining crew, but for what?

Baltar had ordered him to stay on the ship, to make sure it was still working just in case. He was not to set a foot on New Caprica, "There's nothing for you down there Admiral, your life is on the Galactica, life on the planet would bore you, at least here you have your work'" Baltar had told him.

Days became weeks and William Adama knew this was how life would be from now on. Baltar had been wrong though, he had one purpose to get on New Caprica, Her!

He thought about Laura everyday, she had been the one putting the distance between them, knowing the pain would never go away. Their friendship, weakly formed after their return from Kobol, had grown into something he couldn't explain.

Her illness, had made him realise that she was much more important to him than the stubborn President of the Colonies. Her soft smile, her joyful eyes, the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking, her 'damn' frakking legs! He had found himself crying almost everyday the week her cancer had gone too far. He had even gone as far as to actually kiss her, out of desperation, so afraid to lose her.

Making him Admiral didn't even register to him as he saw her dying. Seeing the strong woman descend to the pale, slim frame in the sickbay had caused him more pain than he had ever experienced before. However, by a miracle, the incurable cancer had gone! Thanks to Baltar. How grateful he was to the bastard!

He became even closer to her, always by her side, both knowing their feelings should remain untold. Even if now they both knew what they meant to each other it would remain a secret.

She made the decision for them, and he had been angry at her for that. She had left, he had cried. She had been crying too, but he was hurting more than her. Time had slowly eased the pain and now he was trying to figure a way down to New Caprica, against direct orders and against his better judgement. He found none. He was being watched, Baltar had made sure people were always around him. He would have to wait. People would leave the ship to settle with the rest of civilians, and then he would be able to find a way to see Laura.

------------------------------------

**Battlestar Galactica**

**Six months after settlement**

**Docking bay**

He had planned carefully, notified Saul he would be in his quarters all evening and he didn't want to be disturbed. He had requested Helo to get a raptor, asked him for his discretion, explained about Baltar's orders, but that he needed to go down. "This is not an order Helo, I'm asking for a favour", he had said. Helo had accepted, not asking the Admiral's motivation, and the Admiral had gone to see his favorite teacher.

----------------------------------

**New Caprica**

**Same day**

**Laura Roslin's tent**

Her day had been the same as usual. She loved the children and she felt it was her duty to educate them. She had returned from the school and settled on the bed, reading some papers.

She lived in a small space, nothing cosy, just a desk in the corner, her bed on the right, one chair and some sort of closet. She didn't have any belongings, she had borrowed most of the things that adorned the room. Clothes has been a problem at first but Captain Thrace...Kara, had been around the camp to find her some things.

It was starting to get dark when she heard some noise outside her tent. "She lives here, Sir" said someone, "Thank you son. I will see you in the morning" replied a familiar voice.

Laura Roslin gasped, a hand on her mouth. 'Could it be?' she thought.

When he entered her tent she stifled a sob, and quickly threw herself at him.

" I know it took a long time, but I kept my promise" he whispered into her ear.

"Oh Bill! I've missed you so much!"

In his arm, she found the solace she had been looking for. His voice was like sweet poetry to her, and the rhythm of his heart against her chest was a soft melody. When she finally looked at him, she felt loved beyond borders, he leant down and brushed her lips once, twice, until she could no longer tolerate the teasing and passionately pressed her mouth to his, her tongue asking for entrance, quickly granted of course.

Bill could not believe his luck, the woman who had been torturing him since they had left Caprica was kissing him like a fiery lioness. Who would have thought Laura Roslin could be like that? Even though they had been close, he had never suspected that reaction.

Coming out for air, Laura was glowing, that splendor of a woman in love "I want you Bill", his breath caught, then quickly responded "Everything for you Laura." And he swooped her from her floor, carrying her to bed still kissing, savouring every moment.

Yes they made love that night, a night they would remember forever. Not only because it was their first one but also it would be the last one for a long time.

------------------------------------

When Bill woke up, he had a goddess in his arms, a beautiful angel still asleep. Her warmth brought him hope for the future, their future.As much as it pained him to do so, he got out of bed and dressed. He found articles of clothing scattered everywhere around the bed, and that made him laugh. He replayed last nights events in his mind, how perfect she was, her body, her scent, every sound she made…, he was brought out of his reverie by her voice.

She had woken up missing the body pressed to hers. "Bill?" she asked.

"I'm here! It still early but I have to go back to the Galactica before everyone wakes up" he replied.

"I don't want you to" she groaned.

"I know Laura, but we don't have a choice, I'm still being watched by Baltar's men. I don't know when I will be able to plan a trip like this again" he told her.

She was suddenly angry, angry at him for leaving and at her for falling so easily for that cocoon love could offer her. She had no regrets though, she watched him get dressed, his every movement, to remember him until the next time.

He approached her, sat on the bed, softly caressed her face, a finger tracing her lips. He leant and kissed her goodbye, she lingered as long as she could watched him stop at the entrance, turn back to give her a last smile and swiftly got out of her tent.

Unknown to them their farewell would be for longer then they thought. Six more months, the Cylons would attack and occupy the planet, the Battlestars would jump away to get a later chance to save humanity, and Laura would be left wondering 'how much longer?'.

_End chapter 2_

a/n: I'm only happy when those two are together, so don't worry, I will try not to make them away from each other for too long. However, I'm going according to the season three spoilers, so if you read them, you know which way i'm going! REVIEWS please!


	3. Chapter 3

First, I'd to thank all my reviewers from my first story: Turbo Nerd, Marisol Caley, Lida rose13 and jenmay. I wrote the sequel for you guys and hope you will enjoy it!

Second, thanks to Alesia G,Neenee1, and Lidarose13 again! Keep reading!

(-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

As I'm writing this I should let you know that I'm following the season two finale: the quotes during the Cylon invasion are the one from 'Lay down your burdens part2'.

Also a warning concerning spoilers for season 3! I read the spoilers and I'm inspired by them. I can tell you that many things here are spoilerish!

(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

_Chapter 3/ Another hard choice_

**Battlestar Galactica,**

**One year after settling on New Caprica**

**CIC**

When the Cylons were detected on Dradis that day, his worst fear came back to life.

'It is just a bad dream, a very bad dream and I'm going to wake up sooner or later' was the Admiral's first thought upon seeing the red dots on the screen. However, this wasn't a dream, it was a reality close to his heart, a fear he had had since Baltar had ordered the people down there. And now, he watched powerless as the Cylon fleet grew larger around New Caprica.

Lee Adama, commander of the Battlestar Pegasus, contacted his father the second the Cylons were detected. Truth was he was scared senseless, but he knew his father would want to stay and fight, 'once an officer always an officer, even after one year of peace'.

Through the phone, he tried to convinced the Admiral a retreat was their only chance. Lee's thought were on saving the the few crew members aboard their ships. He stated hastily, "We have to get out of here, sir."

Bill Adama could not imagine leaving without rescuing those on New Caprica, he would never abandon Laura, not now not ever.

"We can't just leave all those people behind" he answered his son.

However, he knew that this choice had been made for him.

Almost two years earlier Laura Roslin had to make that choice for all of them: to survive or die trying to rescue their planet. Bill knew that Laura had changed his warrior heart with an ounce of logic, a tad of hope and also a great deal of love. He would have to make that choice too.

How could you find the courage to leave thousands of people to a certain death? The answer is that you couldn't. You would live with the guilt your entire life. How come he didn't see the burden Laura had been carrying since the attacks on Caprica?

He was brought out of his train of thought by Lee.

"There's nothing we can do. It's taken us forever just to get to action stations over here. We're in no shape for a fight, sir."

"They'll be wiped out." Answered Bill, thinking about all the people defenseless on the surface.

"We don't have a choice. We need to get out of here right now."

Helo, who had become Galactica's XO asked the Admiral if he should launch the alert fighters.

"No. Begin jump prep. We're leaving. But we'll be back. Start your prep" replied the Admiral.

At that command the remaining ships in orbit jumped away, leaving the planet to its fate.

----------------------------------

**New Caprica**

**Same day**

**Main street of New Caprica**

Laura Roslin watched, like everyone else, as the Cylons walked down the street. Right now, she regretted more than anything not having stolen that election. She regretted listening to Bill, she should have been re-elected President and led the people to Earth. It was her destiny. Now, they were in such a mess, Laura couldn't see any way to save the Human race from total extermination.

---------------------------------

Later that day she learned that Baltar had surrendered and that the fleet had jumped away. The first news angered her even more; that stupid Baltar had messed things so much that the entire society was collapsing and now Cylons were supposed to become their best friends? 'More likely executioners' it seemed to her.

Bill and Lee leaving them to their fate was a surprise. She thought they would have at least attempted something but then again she remembered having to make the same decision as President. Leaving to allow a few to survive was a fair decision. Knowing Bill, he would not leave them forever, he would come back, no one would be left behind. She trusted him.

That day became known as the beginning of the occupation. The Cylons were supposedly trying to help them to create a better society, making Baltar look even more like an idiot. The thing was Laura couldn't see the motivation behind the Cylons' actions. What were they to gain from that? Surely this was just a trick to kill them all. The Humans would never accept this alliance. Civil disobedience had been present under Baltar's presidency and the occupation would only increase its number.

Once in the quiet of her tent, Laura finally allowed herself to relax, but just for a while. Since that precious night spent with Bill, Laura had had her morale up. She had been meeting secretly with the Chief, Cally, Starbuck, Anders and Doc Cottle. Just to keep people united, and try to play Baltar.

Now that the Cylons were here, those secret meetings would hold a different significance. 'I will not collaborate with Cylons', thought Laura 'Not now, not ever!'. She would try to arrange a meeting at the school as soon as possible.

-----------------------------------

Weeks turned into months. At first the Cylons had tried to pacify the few rebels that dared to fight against them, nevertheless, discontent grew fast even with the "good" Cylons. Some people disappeared, others died under weird circumstances and finally, one day, the first official kill. From that day on, Laura's work would be more like Bill's: working out a good attack strategy. Tactics and manpower were her new key orders to the people surrounding her. The same people that had been surrounding Bill. She new, that even though they were competent people, they would never be Bill. Her heart was yearning for him.

_End chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4/ The resistance_

-----------------------

**New Caprica**

**Four month into Cylons' occupation**

**Secret meeting place of the resistance**

How long could the resistance fight the Cylons?

Sabotage, suicide bombings, mutiny, all these actions carefully planned by the resistance were not enough to stay alive, not enough to get rid of the Cylons.

The head of the resistance, Laura Roslin, was secretly meeting its top 5 members tonight, according to a calculated pattern, they would come at different hours to avoid suspicion.

That night, they talked about targeting another Cylon detention facility, Kara was eager to get into action. Saul Tigh had been captured, convicted for being part of the resistance, and everyone wanted to help get him out. The Chief had determined a schedule of the Cylons' patrols and everyone had their orders. Now they had to pick a time for action. When they finally agreed they each went opposite direction, Laura walking slowly to her tent, thinking.

She was now a logistics coordinator; meaning she stayed behind and gathered more popular support as time passed.

She had had time to decide what she would do, prepare a political agenda, arguments to convince people, she knew exactly what she would do when the Cylons were defeated (if the people listened to her and choose her as their President)

However she was clueless has to how long they were going to wait. They all waited for the return of the Battlestars. The Adamas would come back, yes. They would never abandon their friends, family, and fellow crew members on this forsaken planet.

10 months ago, that was the last time Laura had seen Bill. An eternity in which solitude was her only companion. Everyone had been affected by the Battlestars sudden departure, however the loss of a lover was far more painful and Laura sought refuge in political scheming.

----------------------------------------

Two days later, the small commando unit had entered the Cylon Detention Facility, they freed Colonel Tigh and a few others, and placed a few bombs, causing heavy damage. The colonel had been badly shaken by his ordeal, he was seriously injured and Doctor Cottle hadn't been able to save his eye. The number of casualties grew larger and Laura only hoped that good news would come soon.

----------------------------------------

One day, Anders came to talk to her accompanied by the Chief. They entered her tent and stopped in front of her while she sat behind the table.

"Madam President, we have news!", whispered Anders.

They all had insisted on calling her 'President' despite her continuous dismissal. First, it was because they still considered her as their leader, and second, they all were certain she would come back to presidency when the Cylons would be defeated.

"I'm listening", said Laura nodding to them.

"We got a message…" said Anders with a big smile.

'Whatever this was' thought Laura 'it must be good'. The smile was contagious because Chief Tyrol was glowing too. But both were not willing to add a word.

"Are you going to tell me or am I supposed to guess?" she asked playfully, smiling despite herself to both men.

They finally gave in after exchanging one look at each other

"The Galactica is coming!" said the Chief, a satisfied look on his face

Laura jumped out of her chair, making it fall several feet behind her, she grasped the table in front of her and let out a small 'squee', closing her eyes, and smiling so much it hurt.

When she opened her eyes she laughed, Anders and the Chief started laughing with her, it felt so good, she barely noticed the tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She went to hug both men.

"Oh my gods", she exclaimed, with one hand on her chest she slowly breathed out

"I'm sorry about the outburst" Laura finally managed to say.

"Don't worry Madam President, it will stay between us. You are not the only feeling happy" teased Chief Tyrol.

"All right. Now I want to know everything! What did they say? Who did you talked to?"

The conversation lasted for an hour, they gave her details about the fleet state and discoveries, and concluded with news of a secret meeting scheduled later that night.

---------------------------------

**New Caprica**

**4 month, 3 weeks after Cylons occupation**

**The school**

Laura had been waiting for this day, she just couldn't wait anymore. She paced in the classroom, watching each student's face as they started their assignment.

Yes, it was the 'Day'. She was prepared but anxious. All the members of the resistance had known what was going to happen. They had warned a few trusted people of what was going to happen. The rest of the city was in the shadow, too many Cylon collaborators were still around.

At 10:30 a.m. exactly, whistling sounds were heard coming from the sky. Laura ordered everyone to lay on the floor.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND UNDER YOUR DESK, PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND DON'T MOVE", she yelled, "Don't be scared children, we are going to be all right" she added weakly.

End Chapter 4

(---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

A/N: I hope it was not too evil from me to stop it there!

I finished the two final chapters(5 and 6). I must say I am very pleased with myself.

Review and you will get the chapters sooner !


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks dear reviewers! Here it chapter 5! What am I up to? Just read! lol

Has I have no idea which spoilers are included in "Exodus" and what will actually happen in season 3, let's just say I might have dropped spoilers in there!

Bonne lecture!

Chapter 5/ The rescue

**New Caprica**

**4 months, 3 weeks after Cylon occupation: the fleet's return**

**Waiting at the school**

Maya went to check that everyone was settled and came back to Laura, who slowly pushed the tent's entrance opened and looked at the sky. A few seconds later, she quickly closed the flap, zipping it, and told Maya to join her under her desk.

Outside the tent, you could hear the sounds of some devices falling to the ground. It was their secret weapon, a gas that would spread and contaminate the Cylons.

Some of the gas was starting to get into the tent and the children started screaming.

"It's alright children, it won't harm us. But it will kill the Cylons! Stay where you are, and wait till I tell you it's finished," Laura said calmly but sternly.

Maya was shaking and holding her baby close to her. " Laura, I'm not sure I understood everything, but they are sure it will work, right?"

"Doctor Cottle said so. The Galactica told us it would take 45 minutes to destroy them. What I don't know is what is going to happen in the meantime. We should wait at least one hour till we go out."

Laura explained to Maya that the gas should affect only the Cylons, however what Laura didn't say was that she and Isis had Cylon blood cells, and that thought scared her. She hadn't even mentioned it to anyone; Doctor Cottle had been too busy trying to determine the quantity of gas needed and its proximity to affect the Cylon.

Last week, after receiving more messages from the Galactica, they came up with a plan. They needed to find the best locations for the Raptors and Vipers to launch the gas, places where the targets would be affected more quickly.

The gas was actually a virus discovered by the Pegasus while exploring a destroyed Cylon Basestar. It had ravaged the Basestar and no Cylon had survived. With the few crew members available, it has taken months to understand the composition of the virus. When the Adamas got the report on the virus, they decided it would be their weapon to free New Caprica.

Laura's first excitement at the news had turned into fear, she now awaited her fate.

Sounds of shots could be heard all the sudden, it was coming from the other side of the camp, more shootings, the children screamed and she and Maya went to comfort them. The Cylons seemed to be fighting with the resistance, Laura didn't know what was going on, she remembered, Starbuck and Tyrol had been prepared to fight if the gas didn't work.

'The rescue ships must have landed by now, maybe they are already in the camp?' thought Laura. She felt tired, the children were still gripping her and Maya, but Laura couldn't keep her eyes opened.

"Laura? Are you alright?" It was the last thing she her before collapsing.

The Battlestars had come back, the plan had worked. But some Cylons had managed to escape, taking President Baltar with them. That coward had preferred to leave with his Cylon girlfriend rather then face the Human population.

The resistance was organizing groups and a list of collaborators had been given to all military officers in charge of the evacuation. No need to say where 'they' would be taken.

Transporters had landed at the far east of the city, starting to evacuate people to the ships orbiting the planet. Yes, that had been the plan because they didn't know if the Cylons would be back, or if the fleet would have time to gather supplies, bury the dead, or even rest. So they had decided to evacuate as soon as possible and jump away.

In the school tent, Maya had been frantic, she had told the children not to move and had gone outside. The rescue teams had been down the street and had helped her find Doctor Cottle.

The children were evacuated leaving only Laura, with the good Doctor and Maya, while Isis seemed to be asleep in her mother's arms.

"What the hell happened?" asked Cottle once he saw the President on the ground.

"I don't know, she just collapsed. She had closed her eyes and she didn't answer when I asked her if she was ok."

Doctor Cottle checked her pupils and stated, "She seems to be in a catatonic state. Maybe it's the gas. I don't know what else it can be. She was fine yesterday."

Then, Cottle noticed Isis asleep "Can I see her?"

"She is just asleep," answered Maya.

"I just want to check, no harm."

"Alright" Maya said, handing him her daughter with some hesitation.

"Umm" after a few minutes, Cottle looked concerned.

"What?" asked Maya worried.

"She was affected too"

"WHAT!"

"We need to evacuate, there's nothing I can do here. The infirmary on the Galactica will be much better" He handed Isis back to Maya and went to search for men to help him evacuate his patients.

Meanwhile, Bill Adama was busy 'chasing Cylons' down on New Caprica, the resistance had given him plans of the main Cylon facilities and as soon as he had touched ground he had left to find the commando missions lead by Chief Tyrol and Starbuck. His thoughts had been occupied by tactics for the past two weeks, and now he couldn't wait for some action.

He finally met with Kara. She had tears on her face and he knew a lot had happened to her, to all of them. He wondered where Laura was but didn't ask, he was on a mission. There would be time later.

End Chap 5

ps:That's official I am evil!Because I won't post chapter 6 right away!

I can hear someone yell NO!

Well not THAT evil cause I will post chapter six tomorrow or .. later!

I'm just trying to torture people a little! So if you want it... review!


	6. Chapter 6

As promised here is the final chapter of the story! I really hope you will enjoy it!

Don't forget to review, I really appreciate that! Thanks Lostineden and Shez !

And again a big hug for my beta who did a great job.

Chapter 6/ Together again

**Battlestar Galactica**

**Rescue day**

**Sick Bay**

When Laura finally awoke, her thoughts went from: What had happened? To, Who had survived? How many? Are there any Cylons left? but she was thankful this nightmare had come to an end.

After a quick examination of her surroundings, she realized she was in the Galactica's infirmary. She noticed other people in the room including Maya, Doc Cottle and some nurses, all deep in conversation. The Doctor saw her awake and rushed to her side.

"You gave us quite a scare Madam President!"

"What happened?" Laura asked softly.

"You had an allergic reaction to the gas. And little Isis too."

They shared a knowing glance that meant 'not a word about that, keep to the allergy explanation'.

She then inquired, "Are we going to be alright?"

"It seems so. I will have to do more tests on you both but you seem to be back to normal. I want you to stay out of the excitement. Your body has been through a lot. I have given orders to find you quarters. The Sick bay will be busy soon because the Raptors are bringing wounded from the Cylons shooting in the camp. I want you and little Isis to go to your quarters and stay there; no work! Understood? " He winked at her.

Laura raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that said 'Who do you think you are to order me around?' But she finally gave in knowing she was too tired to argue.

She was given clothes and taken to some guest quarters to share with Maya. She wanted to help but people kept telling her to stay in her quarters. She talked with Maya for a bit, asking what had happened back in the school, but she fell asleep the second she laid down.

Several hours had passed and the evacuation was almost coming to an end. The camp had been totally dismantled and the people brought everything they had to the cargo ships.

Admiral Adama had made sure no one was left behind, even the collaborators. The dead were buried and accounted. Bill had been trying to find Laura but hadn't been successful. He finally came to Doc Cottle's old infirmary where the last people were being treated before leaving. A guard told him that the president had been brought unconscious to the Galactica.

"WHAT?" had exclaimed Bill, the worst thoughts crossing his mind.

"I don't know what happened, Sir. Doctor Cottle said he needed to get his patients to the Galactica" the young guard said.

Bill ordered him to evacuate the infirmary. He needed to go to the Galactica, he needed to find her! Worry filled him. He had not come back here to find her dead, NO!

All ships were leaving; 8 hours to evacuate, it took so long because they had to make sure everything was in order. Security above all. The Admiral had ordered an immediate jump sequence.

With no Cylons on the Dradis, Bill put Helo in charge and he left for Sickbay to search for Laura. He had been so busy he hadn't seen anyone except for Kara and the Chief. The rest of the resistance had been onto another target back on the planet and had been evacuated to the Pegasus, according to Lee.

Arriving at the Sickbay, Bill didn't see her. He looked around passed several patients and came up to a bed. "Where is she?" he asked, finally having spotted Cottle.

"Admiral, it is nice to see you too!" answered the Doc, knowing fully who was the "she" and smiled despite himself, noticing the worried look on Adama's face.

"She is fine! Don't look so devastated! She is sleeping as I ordered her to. She was taken to guest quarters with Maya."

"What happened? I was told she was unconscious."

"Bloody Cylon blood in her body didn't like the gas," whispered Cottle to the Admiral, glancing around to make sure nobody heard.

Bill gasped, bringing one hand on his mouth to stifle the sound. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"I guess we all forgot about that part" said Cottle "She is alright. She didn't have enough Cylon cells to be killed, however she had a very rough reaction, we thought she was dead for a moment. We decided that the official statement, if one would be needed, would be an 'allergic reaction', it is close enough to the reality."

Bill was still lost in thoughts, he had almost killed Laura! The horror of that single thought made him pause.

Bill was walking toward the guest quarters when Helo called for him via the wireless.

"The Admiral is requested immediately at the CIC. I repeat, Admiral to the CIC."

"What now?" he mumbled to himself, going back the direction he came.

When he entered Helo seemed troubled.

"Sir, the fleet is asking for news. They want to know who is in charge, where the president is, as well as the quorum… There is some kind of civil unrest aboard several ships. They want an official statement."

"Oh great! Can't they just wait a few days till we sort out everything?" he said aloud.

"Sir? Do you want me to schedule a press conference?" asked Helo.

Bill sighed. He hated politics but Laura was in no condition to make an appeal to the people or deal with the press.

"Alright, have them on the Galactica in one hour."

Laura awoke at the sound of the press conference announcement in the Hangar Deck. She wondered what time it was and what was going on. She looked around and remembered the events of the past hours. She decided to change to clean clothes. They were too big for her but the only thing she had since she had been unconscious for the evacuation. She wondered if anyone had taken her things.

Maya and Isis were still asleep. She carefully exited the room without waking them and headed toward the Hangar Deck where the conference was held.

The Hangar Deck had been transformed in a conference room and Bill was dealing with the press. He hated that but it had to be done.

He asked everyone to be seated and started.

" Today is a wonderful day. We finally managed to free our people from the Cylon occupation on New Caprica. I would like to thank our crew for the good job and exemplary courage they showed in order to save us. The Battlestars Galactica and Pegasus left you behind when the Cylons attacked, it is true. However, it was not because we were scared but because we were in no state to fight. We came back as soon as we could, having found the weapon that would save Humanity: a virus affecting the Cylons."

"While we prepared the attack, former President Roslin started a resistance group to the Cylon occupation. Many of its members were captured, tortured or killed by the Cylons. They fought back and resisted them, thanks to them we earned our freedom."

Bill looked at every face in the assembly, the survivors of humanity. He thought about how lucky they had been, but so many had died. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone in the hurry of leaving, seeing Saul and Kara was a great relief.

" Family and friends were lost, they died on that planet and their bodies were left there. However, we will remember them for the rest of our lives. We will miss them dearly and for that I'm sorry."

After a short paused, he continued.

"I want to address your direct concerns about our government. It has been decided by me and the resistance group back on New Caprica that Laura Roslin would resume temporarily the Presidency of the Colonies. A Quorum of Twelve meeting has been schedule for tomorrow when elections or any other topic on the political agenda will be discussed. I must also inform you that former President Baltar escaped with a few Cylons to an unknown location. That is all I can tell you for the moment."

Several journalists started asking questions, about Baltar, the Cylons and then someone asked about Laura.

"Why is President Roslin not present at this conference?"

Bill knew he had to answer…

Arriving at the destination, Laura saw Colonel Tigh, shaved and in uniform with Kara, who was injured but smiling. He was whispering something that made her laugh. Nobody had noticed her; the room was crowded with crew and reporters who had their attention on Bill. Seeing him made her heart explode with happiness. When she heard the question about her not being in the room, she saw Bill tense. She cleared her throat to make her entrance.

The buzz in the room came to a sudden halt, and everyone stood at attention.

Bill stopped his train of thought, his eyes finally meeting with hers. The silence in the room grew and everyone looked in the direction the Admiral was looking. Laura was just a few feet away on his right, standing at the door, looking not presidential at all, a big sweatshirt, messy hair, no make up. She looked like she was still living on that planet.

"That's Laura Roslin!" said one reporter, "Yes, it's the President."

"She is here" said Kara Thrace smiling; Colonel Tigh smiled too, he turned his head to see Bill slowly come down the podium, Laura had not moved, she was frozen in place. A smile growing on her face, she walked to him into the room.

Bill stopped in front of her looking at her lovingly. She smiled in response the happiest smile in the history of the human race, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. His arms encircled her waist, not believing she was here for real. The feeling of her body against his chest, her lips caressing his, her fingers playing with his hair, all those sensations came to his brain so suddenly he felt dizzy.

Cheers erupted all around them. Kara, Saul and all the crew present were smiling. People were clapping, some whistled, making Laura and Bill smile while kissing.

"Way to go Laura!" shouted Kara

Lost to the rest of the world, Laura and Bill, children of the Gods, were holding onto each other, crying tears of happiness. They had missed each other deeply. Never in their entire lives had they imagine what the separation would do to them. The moment was too important to waste.

"I love you William Adama" Laura declared, her lips just above his, her eyes still closed.

"And I love you Laura Roslin" he answered, putting distance between them so he could look at her beautiful face. She opened her eyes, finally noticing the room excitement around her and blushed.

"I can't believe I actually did that in front of the all press" whispered Laura

"Well, I'm glad you did" whispered back Bill, still holding her in his arms. He gave her a final kiss and let her go.

More cheering came and some people in the crowd started crying at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

Once the crowd had quieted down, Bill took her hand and led her to the podium, "Let me present to you all, the head of the resistance against the Cylons, and our President, Laura Roslin."

People started clapping very loudly, yelling 'Laura' repeatedly. This day would be a day Laura would remember forever as she stood there, tears in her eyes; because the man she loved was right beside her and because finally she had a chance to make things right. Now she would lead the survivors of Humanity to Earth, as the Gods wanted her to.

The End! Fin!

A/N: squee! Laura and Bill forever!

Only one month till season three! And hopefully a nice reunion between Laura and Bill! I'm sure it won't be as shippy as that, but we can HOPE!

Reviews?


End file.
